


Fear, Cope, Burn

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV), due South
Genre: Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Fear, Cope, Burn

Ray is a damn good detective, better than he ever gets credit for, and he’s got nerve. But even he’s not good enough to deal with Moriarty, so when he catches that familiar scent of cologne, he quivers and lets Langoustine take over.

Jim is undoing his cufflinks as he tosses a wicked grin to Langoustine, one that quickly turns to a pout before he sheds the rest of his suit and falls dramatically on the bed. “Daddy’s bored, Pet. No, leave your clothes on, and come over here.”

Armando obeys, straddling Jim, removing his tie obediently when Jim proffers his wrists.

“Soon,” Jim croons over and over again. “Soon, soon, soon…”


End file.
